dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Leave a message, sign your name, and I'll get back to you! :) Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png December 2011-February 2012 March 2012 April 2012 May-June 2012 July 2012 August 2012 September-December 2012 December 2012-June 2013 July 2013-July 2014 July 2014-September 2014 October 2014 November-December 2014 January 2015 February 2015 March 2015 April 2015 May-July 2015 RP Sorry about yesterday...I didn't get the chance to get on like I thought I would. I posted on the apartment. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:22, August 2, 2015 (UTC) RE:RP Let's start with Ferlen and Mary and go from there...maybe Patricia and Emily afterward? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sure! Sorry about the earlier one...I still feel bad. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:05, August 5, 2015 (UTC) RE:RP Yes, but tomorrow...I'm almost off tonight. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:22, August 7, 2015 (UTC) 0_0 Ok....? Lol ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 05:04, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Congrats, Ace! Audition Results: Also, I posted on the Kimi and Patricia RP :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Smiths Nope...just that they disappeared and Lily and Emily were put into seperate orphanages. I don't think I ever wrote out more than that. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:06, August 10, 2015 (UTC) RPing Sure...Gwen and Ace is good...potentially by the lake, or Emily and Patricia. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:01, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :No idea...but you could find her in the Kitchen since that's where she eats, not having a House Table to sit at. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:07, August 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: RP Hey Echo! I'd have loved to do the RP with Mary and Alrick, but Alrick has moved back in with Morgan and he's getting sobered up, so the chances of him headed to a bar are more than unlikely. Sorry! I wish I could, but I don't think Alrick would (or Morgan would let him :P). I have Daniel Phillips if you wanna RP with a firstie, and also my new one Charles Elliot, who's with the ministry :) . Let me know :D ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 17:02, August 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:RP (Better Headline) Sure! Feel free to start and I'll follow. Emily will be at Hogwarts for Christmas if that's what you were planning. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:01, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good...or in Hogwarts with Patricia getting ready to leave for the Holidays. Whatever works for me. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:03, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Seems like... Mary has some things to tell Renee? Or would she just keep her thoughts/new knowledge about Jacques to herself? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:39, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :oh, I didn't think she liked him. I was just talking about the Holly stuff. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:16, August 27, 2015 (UTC) GM Wow... you aren't supposed to start games that quickly. I appreciate it, don't get me wrong-- but we're supposed to wait until everyone posts in the locker rooms. Just for future reference. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:22, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Usually it takes all of Monday to get everyone to post. I've never started games before Tuesday/Wednesday. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:14, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Putting the R with the P First I want to say I love your signature. I may or may not borrow that code just to play with because it's kind of amazing. I promise not use it here if that is a thing that you are against. Second I need to say I'm probably leaving in the next 20 to 30 minutes. Third I will say sure, Aerich and Mary. I have no idea where so you'll have to let me know where you think would be best. Ship it. Then, let me know. 02:57, September 5, 2015 (UTC) My personal preference is ALWAYS emptiness which none of those places are. Not that it should be surprising or anything. Of the three Aerich is most likely to be at TLC (The Leaky Cauldron). I'm fine with either of the others too if you'd like that better, just let me know, and then the important part. Who's posting first? Ship it. Then, let me know. 03:09, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Rp? Hey! I'd love to rp Andrew and Mary! I was actually about to head to bed because it's pretty late where I am, but I'm free tomorrow. Just pick a place and I'll try to post tomorrow! :D SocialCasualty (talk) It's fine! I just wanted to see if there's anything specific about Emily Hayden you wanted me to do. I'm not working on her now, but that's because my dad took my computer internet and I have writers block Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy Le Order She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Oh, and one other thing. Since it appears you were GMing Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff, that game seems to have not ended yet. Just throwing that out there. She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Chat? Echo... is there a reason you aren't responding in our PM anymore? 03:32, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Patricia Probably...but I can't for the life of me remember why since I'm still trying to catch up on everything. So feel free to post and I'll post back as I'm able and get reaquainted with what I had forgotten. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:00, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RP or Not? So...did you actually want to RP out Ash's RP with Patricia's mother...or just see what jobs she might want and get one? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:28, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RP? It's been a while since we did a Ferlen/Rose and possibly Mary RP. Feel up to it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:02, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :Also, we're partners and dueling in General RP:Defense Against the Dark Arts2. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:13, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ? "She moved most of her personal effects to one drawer"? 16:29, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Notes for Benjamin I'm really confused..... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:19, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, so I missed that it was a memory vial that was left. But I still don't understand... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:22, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Benjamin's response. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:39, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiiii~ I really think we should rp Ace and Malia sometime... :P Mary Question I did wonder when it changed, but haven't gotten the chance to ask IC yet...why did her patronus become a rabbit specifically? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:13, September 17, 2015 (UTC) P.S. I love the way you're redoing Mary's page...rewriting her histroy based on her RPed life and such...I may have to think about doing something similar for my older characters. Boggart I feel like you just exploded my mind. Let me try to understand and answer if I can. After thinking about it I understand the premise...for example if the boggart was an inferi fighting it with fire....but I don't understand the last part about the boggart going through the fear landscape backwards. Can you give an example, or specify more so I can get a better grasp of the situation and wht you're asking or looking for? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:51, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Ok...I get it now. I think it's a great question...but the answers harder. You're right the boggart wouldn't be defeated...but I would imagine it might be stunned or temporarily incapacitated in the same way the boggart Harry defeated was when he used a patronus to combat it. I think what your asking really relies on how the person confronting it dealt with it. If it's the thing they feared most (like Harry's Dementor) it wouldn't be a simple thing to defeat it at all...and even if you did it would be a temporary victory...you'd still have that fear, which would appear the next time you fought a boggart. Unless the person could truely overcome that fear in some way...that's what their boggart would be. That being said...I also think it's possible that a boggart could be defeated, and then if not immediately defeated or run away from (or captured etc) it might try something different to defeat it's foe...possibly another fear of theirs. If you continued to fight a single boggart without breaks between, it could potentially show a number of fears trying it's best to overcome it's prey. That being said...I don't know how long someone could keep up that fight. Lupin said it was best not to tackle them alone...and Mrs. Weasley (which actually shows this point really well..she fought a number of her family members dying whichout breaks and it kept shifting to different fears) ended pu crying on the floor after confronting one. It takes a great amount of mental fortitude to confront and beat back your fears...so while a person might be able to face a few (3, 4...maybe 5) their emotional resolve would eventually be taken to it's limits and they would snap in some way. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:41, September 17, 2015 (UTC) RP I did see your owl Echo, and I wanted you to know. I think I'll be heading home in about 30 mins...so that doesn't really leave enough time right now...but once I'm home I'll hopefully have some free time. I'd be fine with any of those, so if you'd like to start one I'll post on it as I can today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:29, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :So...I didn't see you start any of those RPs you'd mentioned. Did you still want to RP? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:44, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Nope...no prefenance. Also, glad to hear you had a great weekend! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:47, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Kidnapping I...I'm not really sure what to do with the letter. I'm trying to think it through like Ferlen would when he got it (so I'll put that here)...but I think that means for the moment IC, Ferlen wouldn't do anything? I'm not sure...so let me write thinsg out here. Ferlen's frist reaction would be a heavy sigh...he's dealt with Mary's parents before and isn't really shocked. He had no idea they were in Poland. His first inclination would be to send an auror or two to help track them down...but to do so shows a lack of trust or ability on the Polish Aurors and he wouldn't want to do that. Also, it's an abuse of his power and outside their normal operating area without permission from the Polish. While he could probably get that...the Dapt is a bit short right now anyway...so it probably wouldn't be the best idea, especially since if the Polish aurors are compitent, it really wouldn't help. He would think about going himself...but really can't with Rose. I think his next reaction would be anger. She just up and went without saying anything or even asking for help, and got herself in trouble. Doesn't she realize he cares for her, and how her disappearance would affect Rose? ...but the anger would probaly be short lived) Ferlen isn't an angry person) and he'd probably think about how he could approach it from a official standpoint. He isn't sure what to do...but he doesn't really have many close friends to ask. He could talk to Benjamin, but given the bad history, he wouldn't. He coudl talk to Renee...but again there's history and he isn't sure he could trust her judgement. His only other choice is Hope and she wouldn't really be able to offer advice or help (in his mind). So...he really doesn't have anyone to go to to talk about it or help him figure out what (if anything) to do. I think (finally) he'd think about it from an Official point of view...the Head Healer (though on admin leave ATM) has apparently been kidnapped. At the least that should warrent a report to the Aurors (and Renee) so they're aware. I think that right now that's really all Ferlen can (or would) do...so I'll write that up and see what happens. IC all Ferlen expects is for Renee to file it away for when Mary's recovered...or possibly alert her aurors to keep their eyes peeled for Ma.ry or some sign. He isn't expecting any more, or even a conversation with Renee about it. So...OOC it might end with this letter/report to Renee. I hope that works for you...but if you have another thought that Ferlen might have let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:00, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :That's a good point. As the Deputy (I suppose Head Healer now...) she'd need to be informed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:42, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Sister! Emily Hayden. Hope her model is okay! Finally (/finally/) finished her (: Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 06:46, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Bond making Alex? so, the information she'd get about Alex's death would be false? That'd be interesting c: Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 19:03, September 23, 2015 (UTC) RP YES! :D I'm looking forward to it :D When do you want to do that? Also, I've not really seen you about much lately so I've not had much time you chat with you, I hope you're okay, hopefully I'll see you on chat at some point :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:33, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Again? I was wondering if you were willing to roleplay again? I'm cool with Edmund/Patricia, if you are, but I have Noella Lalonde in her year that could work well with her too. :I'll be the same way, so it's cool. Posted. : One Last Eos Hurrah! OOC: All your Eos chars are invited. Party will last Saturday-Saturday OOC so everyone has a chance to RP! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:02, September 26, 2015 (UTC) A break Dear Echo, given the ongoing issues, above all with Teresa Black, the Bcrats have voted 2-1 to ask you to take a six-week break from DARP, starting Monday Sept. 28. This is because your involvement of late has led to numerous difficulties, and you said originally that you would let the matter rest until November OOC. As this is a Bcrat-imposed absence, your status as an RB will not be affected, and when you return on November 8 we can discuss Teresa's future and fate. I wanted to put it this way because bans are normally for those who work to sabotage the wiki and aggressively ignore multiple warnings, which I hope and feel is not the case here. Your determination to constantly return to this subject, however, is making it hard for CK and I to get on with other business around here, and this is why we're asking you to step away for a while. If you refuse, then we will have to make it an official block and ban. Alex Jiskran 18:28, September 26, 2015 (UTC) PM I should be around tomorrow for a PM. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 23:19, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:PM I'm around right now, and will be for a bit. I'll be around tomorrow afternoon as well. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:00, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Your Break You have broken policies. I'd like to direct your attention to the Blocking Policy, specifically numbers 6 and 9. Disruption: There is no way you can deny that you have disrupted the atmosphere of this wiki with your constant harassing of the Bcrats over a situation you didn't like. When you found out this harassment had led to distrust, you posted the Our Voices blog, which brings me to number 9. Personal Attacks: You can claim however you like that the blog was not a personal attack, but Echo that really is what it was. Your intentions are meaningless when you refused to acknowledge that the blog was received as an attack. Disruption is the bigger problem here. It is hard to do my job as a Bcrat when I feel that I'm am constantly being harassed by you to change a decision, and when I feel that I have to constantly wonder "what is Echo going to try and pull next?" You were told to wait until November to discuss the situation. You repeatedly did not. And you took your displeasure and spread it across the wiki. People considered leaving the wiki due to fallout of what happened. If that's not disruption I don't know what is. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:05, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Awards! I'm bringing back edit awards! I know these have been around a long time... so I can't imagine you wouldn't have gotten the earlier ones when you were first around, but they aren't listed on your profile, but hey, it can't hurt to put the awards there twice, right? :P Wooot! That's all of them! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:37, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Questions Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to rp? ASL I have an ASL project that I am doing. When I am done with it, can you check it out for me? Heyo Hey Echo, It's Moon. I saw your latest blog post since I was wondering why you last posted in 2015, but now I see why. I hope that we can talk again sometime and I really miss you, even though I haven't been on DARP for ages. MoonlitCastle (talk) 22:43, May 5, 2016 (UTC) It's been a while... Hey, it's great to hear from you. I'm glad that I was able to have an influence and hopefully help you grow. It's awesome to hear about you and your boyfriend (maybe fiancée soon? :D) and how well you're doing. I know in the past with the health issues you had you had trouble making friends, so it's great to hear you've got that too. As for sign language...it's all Greek to me (Well not...like literally Greek...English just...I don't get it), but I'm glad you're doing something you enjoy so much and I know you'll overcome the challenges in front of you. Nothing has really changed in my job or anything. Life's busy since the school semester just restarted and hopefully I'll be finishing up my Masters and graduating in the Spring. Excited to be done, but lots of work to get there. I...we...haven't really announced this yet to many people except close friends and family but...I suppose this is as good a time as any. After lots of medical procedures and time and prayer my wife is finally pregnant. :D Due date will be sometime in April so the spring will be especially busy. I think we'll be announcing it on facebook to everyone this week, so I'll post the pictures we took on here for people to see then. It's exciting, and a bit scary...it will be a big change. Anyway, I'm glad to hear you're doing so well, and how amazing things are going for you. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:09, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Hey, sorry it's taken so long for a response. I think I saw you found the discord (which is where chat generally is now). RL has been good and being a father is exhausting but also amazing. I've got some pics of the little guy up on my page if you wanted to see. Time flies...I remember back when you were a HS freshman and now you're all grown up and saving China graduating. I know how annoying adulating can be but it sounds like you're making it work which is great. I'm glad you dropped a line...it's good to hear from people occasionally just to know they're doing well. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:48, October 12, 2018 (UTC)